


Like Wind Through Paper Wings

by angelgazing



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing





	Like Wind Through Paper Wings

He stops, laughs, shivers, presses his thumb against the ring in his lip and looks to the sky. He can't get his cigarette lit in the drizzle, and it's been coming down for days, heavy and thick and he left his jacket at a coffee shop three blocks back.

His cell chirps in his pocket, lost against the sound of water rushing in the gutter. There's nothing but gray clouds, as pressing as the weather and Gerard's hand on his shoulder when he catches up, smiling.

Frank takes off again, splashes through puddles and pretends he remembers how to fly.


End file.
